The embodiments relate to a warning system for wheel orientation of a vehicle when parked.
The concept of controlling wheel orientation is known. U.S. Pat. Pub. 2017/0129536 discloses a hill parking aid that controls the steering system to automatically adjust vehicle front wheels toward the curb when a front of the vehicle faces downhill so that the curb prevents rolling. When facing uphill the steering system also adjusts the front wheels so the curb prevents the vehicle from rolling down the roadway. The arrangement operates automatically without driver operation.